The road of life
by Ginny Weasley1
Summary: This story is probably a little different from what you usually read. It's might be a Ginny/Harry later on, but at the moment it's mostly about Ginny. She's in her fourth year and id going to get th surprise of a lifetime.


**Note**:My friend, IRL, gave me this idea, said it would make a weird, but interesting story. What if our little Ginny Weasley wasn't a Weasley at all? What if she was adopted by the man who helped put her father in Azkaban? She would be someone completely different.. What if she was.. Sirius Blacks daughter? I know this would never happen but it's a favor to my friend, Christy L. ^^ Hey Chrisy!! :)  
  
  
Ginny sniffened a small cry as she slid out of the Three Broomsticks into the busy street of Hogsmeade, pulling her robes closer around her thin frame, trying her best to block out the cold, they were on holiday, and Ginny had decided she would go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the fourth years, even if Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't want to accompany her.. Which was not one of her brightest decisions. Ginny had had her first real run in with Draco Malfoy.. He could be so cruel when he wanted.. Talking about her mother that way, honestly! He should look at his mother with her nose in the air as if she was better then everyone she passed. Ginny thought his mother looked more like a horse in the face then a women. Ginny giggled terribly at that thought, trying her best to locate one of the teachers, she wanted to leave.  
  
  
Fighting her way through the largely growing crowed Ginny spotted a tall, dark haired man, and from behind he looked much like Snape. He was never mean to her, or he never showed it, one of the two. Taking a deep breath she started toward him, putting on her brightest, just very fake smile. Her small hand went up, taping him lightly on the shoulder, "Professor Snape.. I was wondering if you could tak--" She stopped mid sentence looking at the man, it wasn't Snape, she blushed. "Oh, I didn't mean to.. I thought you were someone else.." She was very embarrassed, for this man looked nothing like Snape in the front, he was wearing a warm smile, which Professor Snape never, ever wore. He only stared down at her, his face was white and his eyes.. His eyes were haunting, dark and cold, nothing like the smile he wore.  
  
  
Ginny looked up at him, unblinking. What is he looking at? She kept asking herself until she came very uncomfortable under his gaze, shifting from foot to foot. "I should.. I should really go find Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall." She said more to herself then him, turning away, though he stoped her by finaly speaking. "You're a Weasley, right?" He asked, his voice sounding very shaky. Ginny blinked, how did he know that? Turn back around to face him her expression showed her confusions. "Oh.. Yes, I am, sir, but how did you know that?" He gave her a wide grin, her expression deepened. "I'm a friend of your fathers.. Or I was, at one time.." His features fell slightly though he kept his smile. "My dads? Really?" She was grinning from ear to ear now, she was really homesick, it being around the holiday's, she missed spending Christmas with the family.  
  
  
"Oh yes, it was a long time a--" He was the one cut of this time by Miss McGonagalls annoying hollers. "Ginny, Miss Ginny Weasley!" Professor McGonagall appeared at Ginny's side, shaking her head furiously. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to stay with your group! Wondering around Hogsmeade with no one and taking to complete strangers!" Professor McGonagall look up at the man, stopping almost immediately when she saw who it was. ".. Sirius Black! I.. I didn't know you were back in the area, you should have told someone.." She was not alarmed for Sirius' name had been cleared at the beginning of Harry's fifth year but she hadn't seen him since he left Hogwarts as a young man, and was suprised to see him.  
  
  
"Professor McGonagall" He bellowed, sounding much like the young man he left behind so long ago. "It's been so long, students still troubling you over you hair? Or have you had it cut? No wait, I mean have you had it grown back!" His voice was rish with laughter, he was speaking to her as if he was seeing an old friend again. Professor McGonagall turned a shade of pink, Ginny giggled. "Black I wouldn't have thought you'd remember that.. And no, students do not know about the situation between you, James, Mrs. Lily, me and my hair.." Sirius snickered low in his throat, holding back laughter. "It was great, if you think about it..!" Professor McGonagall narrowed her eye's daringly. "I should hope you will not be telling Harry about this story, I would not like to be known as.. Oh nevermind!" Professor McGonagall seemed to notice Ginny once more and her eye's shot to Sirius, a look or terror of her features. "Sirius you.. You didn't, did you!?" Sirius' face fell to a small frown, shaking his head. "No, of course not.. We were just speaking about her father.." Professor McGonagall placed her thin hand over Ginny's shoulder, her grip tight. "Ginny why don't you go and join your class in Honeyducks! I'm sure your friends are worried sick!" And she waved her away before turning back to Sirius. "Blac--" "Sirius, please." He cut it. "Yes, alright. Sirius I.. I think if you're going to be handing around Hogwarts and.. And Harry and his friends, especially the Weasley's you should ask Auther for permission." Her voice was low, as if she did not want anyone to hear there conversation. "Auther, yes that would be a good idea, I guess I should be on my way then, want to make it there before tomorrow night. Good day, Professor." And Sirius disapeared within the group of teenagers.  
  
  
Professor McGonagalls hands were shaking violently as he rubbed then together, trying to keep them warm, Hagrid noticed. "Something wrong, Professor?" He asked, his tone rich with concern. "Oh, yes Hagrid, of course. It's getting cold though, we should get back to Hogwarts, don't want the students catching cold now!" She put on her grin, turning to face Snape. "Lets gather the children now, it might take a while to get them all back." And the three teachers set off, gathering groups of students from each store and ushering them into the streets. Once that had managed to pull the students from the stores they all started back toward Hogwarts, huddled close together, it was rather cold. "I hope Ron likes the hat I bought him!" One of Ginny's friend, whom had a crush on Ron, yelled to Ginny, waving her hands in the air. Ginny giggled. "Sarah you know Rons dating Hermione, don't you? I don't think he likes you like that.." Sarahs face fell. "I know.. but he's so cute, and since the twins are to old are me.. Oh, I just like being around him, I know I don't have a chance, not with the way he looks at Hermione!" Ginny giggled again, Ron looked at Hermione as if she was the prettiest person alive, and Hermione was very pretty, Ginny thought. "  
  
  
"Well, maybe you'll get lucky and Sam" Someone who looked a lot like Ron, though he was short and younger by two years, "will look at you like that!" Sarah blushed deeply, looking away. "I don't think anyone will look at me like that!" Ginny wrapped her arm around her friends, grinning. "You never know! Why don't you give Sam that hat, instead! He might like it!" Ginny knew for a fact that Sam liked Sarah, though he would never admit it. "Oh, I guess I could do that.. maybe!" and Sarah released Ginny's arm, starting toward the front of the group were Sam was, Ginny smiled. "Alright students don't leave sandy wrapers all over the floor like last time, Mr. Flich was not pleased!" Professor McGonagall opened the doors, allowing the students in.  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood leaning against the wall next to the Gryffindor staircase, obviously waiting for her. They had all bonded durning summer vacation once Dumbledore allowed Harry to come to The Burrow and were always together now, except today, Hermione insisted Harry and Ron stay behind with her, Draco had cursed her earlier this morning, leaving her with red spots all over her face, and Madam Pomfrey had insisted she stay until every dot was gone. "Ginny, did you get them? Did you?!" Ron came running up to her, hands wide open." Ginny gave a small giggle, nodding her head. "Oh course I did! But you'll never guess who I saw today!" Ginny was pulled monds odf Chocolate from her robe pockets, filling Ron and Harry's opened hands. "Who, Ginny?" Hermione was the only one who seemed to be interesting. "Sirius, I saw Sirius!" Harry dropped most over his candy and ron bent down to pick it up. "You saw him? Where!?" Ginny thought for a moment before smiling. "He was standing outside the Three Broomsticks and I mistaked him for Snape, because from behind he looks like him.. Anyway, he said he was an old friend of dads, Ron. We didn't get to talk much because Professor McGonagall started speaking with him, and then she asked me to leave, so I did. He's really nice, Harry!" Ginny was beaming, and for a slight second he could have sworn he saw a bit of Sirius in her, the way she smile, that's what reminded him of Sirius. "Really? I guess that means he'll be stopping by soon, I can't wait, I'm supposed to be moving in with him with summer! I haven't seen him since forever, oh Ron you guys should come and stay with us this time, if you mother donesn't mind!" Ron nodded his head, chocolate covering his mouth, a muffle of "Yeah!" heard between chews.  
  
  
"Ron you're a big!" Hermione said, turned to face him, he grinned, once again a muffle heard, though this time it sounded much like. "But you love me anyway." Hermione blushed, Ginny fell into a fit of giggles. "Blimy! I can't believe this!" Fred and George were making there way through the Hallways, looking rather displeased. "Ron, that old bat Mr. Flich took all our new inventions! Said they were to dangerous or to messy!" Hermione turned to face them. "Well, he is right, you know. You guys cause his job to be really hard, and even though he is not the nicest person in the world you should at least consider the damage you do every year with your silly pranks! And poor Naville has been cursed enough over the years!" Fred and George only snickered. "He should really learn not to except thing from us, then." ( Hermione was heard in the background. --"He's forgetful and you know it!" ) Fred laughed.  
  
  
"Well, we'll be seeing you, Mrs. Future Weasley!" George called, waving at Hermione whom turned a shade of pink, Ron almost lost his Chocolate Frog while trying to get out a "WHAT?". "Well, a game of Chess, Harry?" Ron asked, finally devouring his last Choloate Frogs. "Hm, sure, you guys gunna watch, Hermione? Ginny?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Sure!" Hermione stepped forward. "Of course we arent! Ginny we have.. things to do, remember?" Ginny blinking, looking at Hermione with a confused expression, Hermione jabbed her in the gut. "OH! Yeah, I remember now.. Sorry, can't, Harry!" Both shrugged and started up the Gryffindor staircase, Ginny turned to Hermione. "What was that about? We didn't have plans.." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I should ask Naville to let you barrow that Remeber Ball over his!" Ginny grinned. "So, what did I forget, anyways" Hermione smiled, teeth and all. "You promised to hell me pick out a present for Ron!" Ginny's mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "I forgot, I'm so sorry Hermione! I'll help, though!" Hermione nodded. "Of course you will, now come on, I need to ask Lavender if I can barrow one of her magazines so I can order something out of them!" Hermione turned with Ginny, both heading toward the Great hall, where Lavender was bound to be, flirting with seamus..  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**! ^_^ I'm so sorry I have to stop writing, I'm rather hungry, it's dinner time and I missed lunch! ;-; Well, I'll have the second part out later todat, or maybe tomorrow afternoon, after school! What do you think of this story? Ginny has yet to find out she was adopted, Percy, Ron, and the twins do not know this, but the older onces do! Since they would have been to young to know, and Molly and Auther never thought they'd have to tell Ginny, because they though Sirius would be in prison his whole life! They were wrong! ^^ How will Ginny react? What will Harry say when he finds out one of his *close* friends is his Godfathers child? What happened to Ginny's real mother? Please review, becuase if you do not like this Fanfic I have no reason to continue! ^-^ JA! 


End file.
